The Texas Rangers
In the glowing embers of atomic war, humanity regressed to its basic instincts. Murder, theft, debauchery and savagery ran rampant. While some were naturally excluded from this, they found themselves terrorised by those who were part of it. Many people did whatever they wanted to whenever they wanted to, and there were no formulated efforts against them. That was the case until 2234, when Charles Walker gathered like-minded people from various settlements in the former Commonwealth of Texas and with them at his back, formed the Texas Rangers. Currently rebuilding from a war with the Louisiana Board of Education, the Texas Rangers stand true to their name, patrolling for raiders and ruffians wherever and whenever they can. Half bounty hunters and half do-gooders, the Texas Rangers try to enforce law as best they can, even offering prices for certain criminals to be brought down. Having recently signed a treaty to end the war with the Louisiana Board of Education, the Texas Rangers have abandoned many of the outposts they once held on the eastern Texas border. Instead, they have turned their eyes inwards, policing anyone and anywhere they can, bringing law and order to the Wasteland - or infringing on its freedoms, in some views. Attempting to solidify trade routes and double down on crime in the Texan homeland, the Texas Rangers have started to establish themselves all over, and though they try to maintain their vision as do-gooders, many question the efforts of the Texas Rangers. History of the Texas Rangers Charles Walker and the March for the Lone Star Founded in Fort Stockton by a young Charles Walker, the Texas Rangers, then not known under a single name, were pivotal in organising the region around the small desert town. Applying law and order turned a small town with little to offer into a safe haven for travellers and traders. The success of these efforts compelled Charles Walker and his companions into an act that would come to be known as the March for the Lone Star. The March for the Lone Star began in Fort Stockton, and ended on Galveston Island. Passing through Carbon, Fredericksburg, San Antonio and Texas City, this expedition saw knowledge of Charles Walker and his team, so called the Walker Rangers and later Walker's Texas Rangers, spread all across the Southern Wasteland. Due to the criminal-heavy nature of the Wasteland, Charles Walker and his team were forced to eliminate dozens of groups on their journey, earning the respect of numerous wastelanders in their journey. By the time Charles Walker and his team occupied Galveston Island, they had become known widely as the Texas Rangers. Establishing their headquarters on the island, the arrival of a solidified law-enforcement would rapidly change the politics of the Southern Wasteland. The Texas Rangers-Louisiana Board of Education War The years that followed saw Galveston Island turned into a haven for many people. Charles Walker became a legendary figure, capable of incredible deeds and shrouded in mystery, as even his friends from the Walker Rangers neglected to confirm or deny the many rumours and conflicting reports. The Texas Rangers began to focus on slavers and raiders in Texas, and established a series of ‘No Travel Zones’ around Houston. It was also around this time that the Texas Rangers became aware Crag to the north, and the Louisiana Board of Education to the east. Though slavers and raiders within Texas would be a problem for years to come, the Texas Rangers-Louisiana Board of Education War was quick to become the most major of issues to the organisation. The war, which would go on for nearly a decade, drained much of the Texas Rangers resources, and forced the Texas Rangers to establish bases across Texas with the sole intent of expanding their militia. After signing the Militia Recognition Pact with the towns of Galveston and Walker, the Texas Rangers began to employ similar agreements with local towns. This enabled them to use the dedicated Texas Ranger Militia in multiple campaigns against the Louisiana Board of Education. For most of the war, the Texas Rangers established their militia forces along the Sabine river, around which the majority of skirmishes and battles between the two sides took place. Though he supported the unofficial non-aggression pact, Charles Walker passed away mysteriously before the Sabine Armistice could be signed. His immediate successor, Ranger-General Joseph Drake, made sure to turn the drawn out conflict into the favour of the Texas Rangers. Despite signing a cease-fire, both sides continued to skirmish until the war officially ended. These skirmishes were used to train new members of the militia and any hopefuls for the Texas Rangers. This gave the Texas Rangers an edge over their struggling enemies, which would result in the Occupation of Shreveport, led by Major Hector Gonazlo after seeking approval from Joseph Drake. The surviving members of the Walker Rangers, and many other high-ranking Texas Rangers were critical of the act, despite the results, with some calling for Joseph Drake and Hector Gonzalo to step down. After ten counties pledged to support the Texas Rangers, the Louisiana Board of Education officially signed a document that would become called the Peace Treaty. With the war officially ended, the Texas Rangers celebrated their victory, and helped in establishing the Louisiana Rangers, an independent but related law enforcement group, to take their place. Refocusing on the Homeland The end of the Texas Ranger-Louisiana Board of Education War was celebrated, though many of the higher ranks were quick to refocus on the internal struggles of Texas itself. The Crag, slavers, and general raiding parties had become more common while the Texas Rangers focused on the Louisiana Board. With the frontlines able to return to their homes, the militias were bolstered by more veteraned soldiers which were able to educate and train future generations. Ranger-General Joseph Drake, still widely criticised for the Occupation of Shreveport, began to focus on building up the Texas Rangers presence in the east. Coppertons growing drug trade and the endless influx of slaves from the Confederacy reinforced to many that the dunes, an area Charles Walker had been intent on defending, were no longer worth the manpower. Joseph Drake, along with five other Texas Rangers, departed for Fort Stockton to relieve the fledgling outpost of the Walker Rangers there. The party never arrived in Fort Stockton, and Joseph Drake is presumed dead. Joseph Drake did not organise an immediate successor, and so the Texas Rangers took to a formal vote, making sure to include input from all bases. The voting process took nearly three weeks, before all votes were tallied in the Texas Rangers HQ on Galveston Island. William Masterson, a veteran and commander of the Texas Ranger-Louisiana Board of Education War, was near unanimously elected as the new Ranger-General. William Masterson, called ‘Rip’ by his soldiers on the frontline, was an outspoken detractor of Joseph Drake. As Ranger-General, he turned eyes towards building up already existing bases. He also made dealing with the drug epidemic in Texas a primary concern, on par with the pacification of the raiders and the abolition of slavery. Due to the mystery of Charles Walker and Joseph Drake’s deaths, William ‘Rip’ Masterson has become reclusive, and no longer travels beyond Galveston Island, despite his youth and desire to continue the good work Charles Walker had inspired. Locations Fort Stockton Base, Fort Stockton When Charles Walker first initiated his dream of bringing law and order to the Southern Wasteland, he did so from his hometown in Fort Stockton. Fort Stockton became a popular stopping point for merchants and travellers in the inhospitable dunes to congregate in safety. This feeling of safety continued even after Charles Walker and his team left the town. These days, Fort Stockton is recognised as the capital of the Texas Rangers. Many of the original Walker Rangers returned to their home after Charles Walker passed, and have since established a small, capable and loyal militia in the town. With it’s proud heritage and growing population, Fort Stockton remains an important asset to the Texas Rangers, and with the war against the Louisiana Board of Education ended, it no longer needs to ship supplies into distant bases. Lucas Stoudemire was selected as Governor Captain after the loss of his brother, Elijah J. Stoudemire, and the Texas Ranger control in Lubbo. A history buff and a devout follower of Charles Walker and his beliefs, he has kept the town safe, and endeavours to make Fort Stockton a beacon within the dunes. Charles Walker Base, Galveston Galveston Island, along with the neighbouring Pelican Island, were made the military headquarters of the Texas Rangers almost as soon as Charles Walker and his team set foot upon them. The only way in or out that wasn’t destroyed was the Old Galveston Causeway, and after a quick occupation against the lawless inhabitants on the island, the Texas Rangers Headquarters were established. People flocked to the islands after the Texas Rangers liberation. The ruins were renovated, using supplies from the island that the former inhabitants had not made use of. Two towns were established, Galveston and Walker, named after Charles Walker himself. Farms and fishing spots were set up on the island, and the first militia affiliated with the Texas Rangers was formed here. Galveston became something of a hotspot for the Texas Rangers, and with the Ranger-General, largest Texas Ranger Militia, and the Texas Rangers Training Fields all present, it is considered the only option for a military headquarters. Many also consider it the true capital of the organisation, which has driven a wedge between the old and new guard. The Pen, Bonham The Peace Treaty that ended the Texas Ranger-Louisiana Board of Education War meant the Texas Rangers were able to focus more in homeland threats, which gave credence to increasing their involvement with the independently-owned prison known as The Pen. An already close relationship has been fortified with the addition of three Texas Ranger led militia squads. This also provided the Pen with the highest concentration of Texas Ranger led squads outside of Galveston, making the large system of prisons in Fannin County one of the most defensible locations in Texas. Though the land itself is owned by a wealthy Neo-Feudalist and operated almost entirely by ghouls, the Pen has become somewhat of an icon when related to the Texas Rangers. Most criminal bounties are organised here, and if you’re taken by the Texas Rangers alive, you can expect to wind up in the most fortified prison network in the Southern Wasteland. Kadzierski Base, Austin The capital city of the Texas Commonwealth has become a warzone for three different groups - mutants, ghouls, and the recently arrived Texas Rangers. During the Texas Rangers-Louisiana Board of Education War, a team of Texas Rangers led by Jackie Kadzierski were deployed in Austin to try and establish a control point in the ruined capital. The city is divided by mutants and ghouls, operating from the Texas State Capitol and Driskill Hotel respectively. The Texas Rangers themselves occupied the Seaholm Power Plant under Ranger-Captain Jackie Kadzierski’s lead, utilising the location and size for storage and fortification. After the war, three teams of militia were sent to Austin from Galveston, providing the Texas Rangers base with just over thirty fighters, the largest concentrated number of Texas Ranger Militia fighters outside of Galveston. With the goal of pacifying Austin to provide a safer route southward, the Texas Rangers have made their intentions clear, battling the ghouls and mutants whenever possible. Despite gaining no ground, and often struggling to keep themselves supplied, the Texas Rangers have kept true to their word, and often fight for nights on end, eager to serve for the betterment of the Southern Wasteland. Stilton Base, Waco Despite not being often seen as a true Texas Ranger base, the Waco outpost has grown large enough to actually earn itself that sort of status. Under the authority of Captain Alphonse Stilton, the Waco Rangers Outpost helped turn what had been little more than an underpass of hobos into a proper, thriving settlement, protected from nearby raiders and slaver forces by the diligent and loyal Texas Rangers. Though mostly composed of militia, Stilton Base is blessed by the immensely skilled Ranger-Lieutenant Eva Mendoza, and the support of the local Waco population. Fully aware of the benefits that come with having Texas Rangers guarding you and your home, the population of Waco make sure to keep Stilton Base fed and supplied as best they can. Despite modern perceptions of the Texas Rangers, Alphone Stilton has worked hard to do what is best for the people of the Southern Wasteland, and ensures to the best of his ability that Stilton Base is inhabited by the well-meaning and kind hearted, not looking to have the bad apples of the organisation polluting the young and innocent town of Waco. San Antonio Despite the importance of San Antonio to the history of the Texas Rangers and Charles Walker, it was only in the latter days of Joseph Drake’s term that any effort was made to establish a fortified position within the ruins. Based on the success of the Walker Rangers journey through San Antonio, potential bases were marked as the Alamo and Fort Sam Houston. To date, all efforts to establish within the Alamo have ended with expulsion of the expeditionary team, while Fort Sam Houston has become a forward base of a powerful Conflagrirates band. The pyrotechnics have established a line of control from the old military base all the way to Mission Concepcion, making them a difficult force to oust from their location. Patrols through the city continue, using old maps to secure routes, but the task of establishing a long-term outpost has been put on hold, with no signs of reinitiating. Recruitment Joining the Texas Rangers is something many young Wasters in might aspire to; a position of authority, power, and respect can be enough to empower even the most withdrawn of scavengers. Many people never even see a Texas Ranger, and less join them. The process is not known to people outside of the organisation itself, and people often struggle trying to become part of the most elite team of fighters in the Southern Wasteland. In addition to qualifications required to enter employment with the Texas Ranger Militia, the following special requirements apply to become a Texas Ranger: Hopefuls must be invited by an active Texas Ranger into the organisation. There is no application method, and once you have been accepted, you will be taken to the Texas Rangers Headquarters to seek approval. Potential Texas Rangers must have employment experience in a Texas Ranger-unaffiliated law enforcement group of the Southern Wasteland, and have left of their own accord. Potential Texas Rangers must have served six months with the Texas Ranger Militia. Due to the militia affiliation with the Texas Rangers, this time does not count towards law employment experience. Potential Texas Rangers must have a history with claiming Texas Ranger bounties for raiders, slavers, and other criminals of the Southern Wasteland. Generally speaking, if invited, you will likely already have met many of the requirements, as the Texas Rangers do not simply invite unknown individuals. If all requirements are met, the applicant will be taken by the Texas Ranger that invited them, called their guardian, to prove their mettle on an approved mission or job. The outcome of that mission or job will determine whether or not an applicant is recruited into the Texas Rangers. Ranks The Texas Rangers rank model is quasi-militaristic in structure. A uniform system of insignia and clothing is used to help identify seniority, and is based off of the system originally used by Walkers Rangers. The most crucial signifiers of rank are modifications to the Lone Star Quintain - five items that are required to be on a Texas Ranger at all times; a wide-brimmed, high-crowned hat, a Ranger Revoler, a gravity knife, Texas Ranger riding boots, and the Texas Ranger badge. Though some bases have small differences, a general ranking model would be as follows: * Ranger-General: A Ranger-General is the highest attainable rank within the Texas Rangers, only appointed by votes. Holding authority over the entire Texas Ranger organisation, Ranger-Generals often monitor bases and organise any mass movements that need to be made. They can be recognised by their black hat, black boots, and bright golden badge. * Ranger-Captain: The leaders of Ranger Bases, Ranger-Captains oversee all actions of their respective regions, organising campaigns and troops, and commanding lower ranks and the Ranger Militia. Ranger-Captains can be recognised by their dark brown hats with white bands around the base and leather stamped boots. * Ranger-Lieutenant: A major officer of Texas Ranger outposts in the Wasteland, Ranger-Lieutenants oversee the deployment of Ranger-Sergeants while providing aid to Ranger-Captains. They are recognised by their white hats and stamped boots. * Ranger-Specialist: Recognised by their heavier armour, Ranger-Specialists are able to operate without answering to any superior officers. Colloquially called 'Heavies', Ranger-Specialists forgo promotions and pay for their right to self-authorisation. * Ranger-Inspector: Generally speaking, Ranger-Inspector is a rank given to retired or injured Texas Rangers unable to serve. Supervises Ranger-Deputies and local Ranger Militia communications. Ranger-Inspectors can be recognised by white bands around the base of their hats. * Ranger-Sergeant: A Ranger-Sergeant supervises the shifts of Ranger-Deputies, and is able to selectively designate Ranger-Deputy and Ranger Militia assignments. Often designated by black bands around the base of their hats. * Ranger-Deputy: A regular Ranger-Deputy will be adorned simply with the Lone Star Qunatain, and may be on one of several pay grades. A Ranger-Deputy may generally have full authority over lower ranks within Ranger Militias. The Texas Rangers Militia use a similar ranking structure, borrowing the roles of the Texas Rangers while reducing the number to minimise the distance between ranks. Unlike the Texas Rangers, these rank structures do not change in other locations to avoid potential confusion, and their ranking model is as follows: * Major: Majors are the only Ranger Militia rank to not be below Ranger-Deputy, instead considered to be equal to it. Reserved for recruits the Texas Rangers select but do not feel meet the standards of the Texas Ranger organisation, Major is a rarely appointed rank. They can be recognised by a black armband with white lining. * Sergeant: Militia Sergeants can be designated by the black armbands with single black stripes around the top and bottom, which they have on both arms. Sergeants are normally position commanders, organising Corporal patrol routes. Sergeants will often command full organisations in place of absent Majors. * Corporal: A Corporal supervises a team of between five to ten Privates, and lead patrols of Militia-controlled areas. Corporals can be recognised by black armbands with single red stripes through them, which are always on their dominant arm. * Private: The lowest attainable rank, a Private bares no signifier of rank and has no role, instead serving as retainers for higher-ranking members of the Militia. Category:Major Groups See Also List of members of the Texas Rangers